


All I Need With You

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [72]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Nyctophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Hermione finds solace in the darkness, but she enjoys her time with Shades even more.
Relationships: Shades Alvarez/Hermione Granger
Series: Make the Dust Fly [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/780177
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Excelsior Fanfiction Bingo, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019





	All I Need With You

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote these two! I enjoyed it! Happy reading! Much love, xxDustNight.
> 
> Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for beta reading and SquarePeg72 for alpha reading this. Any other mistakes are definitely my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. Marvel belongs to Disney. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Prompt: #MMFBingo19 Square O4: Shades Alvarez/Hermione Granger  
> #ExcelsiorBingo19 Square G2: Nyctophilia  
> #HHBingo2020 Square O2: "A sea of whiskey couldn't intoxicate me as much as a drop of you." - JS Parker

Despite everything that she had gone through in the war, Hermione loved the darkness. She loved sitting outside on her patio and relishing as the dusk became twilight and then moved onto full darkness. The still of the night as it settled around her both brought goosebumps to her skin and a calm to her mind.

Behind her, the sliding glass door slid open, and she smiled, knowing that he was coming out to check on her. The door slid closed, and then silence enveloped her once more. They were both quiet for a spell before he finally broke the silence.

"You know," Shades said as he sat down in the chair opposite her, "sitting out here in the dark threatens my name."

Hermione chuckled, staring fondly at her boyfriend. "You don't have to take off your sunglasses if you really don't want to, Hernan," she told him, playfully batting her eyes.

Shades glanced around in mock horror, pretending to look for people that could overhear Hermione calling him by his real name. "Granger, you can't just use that name so loosely."

"Don't you start," Hermione said, fighting back her laughter. "We live in the absolute middle of nowhere with about a hundred different protection spells and security on the property. No one is going to overhear me calling you Hernan once in a while."

Shades sighed heavily and relaxed in his chair. Glancing at the starry night sky, he asked, "What do you find so appealing about sitting out here every single night?"

"I think it stems from the war," she began to explain, her voice soft. "We spent so many months forced to hide in the dark that it somehow became a comfort to me."

"You don't have to hide anymore," Shades told her, now leaning forward to place a hand comfortingly on her arm.

She smiled at Shades. "You don't either," she said, hoping this time he would understand.

Shades spent a lot of time running from his past and the horrible things he once did. He'd paid his time and got released for good behavior. It was by accident that he and Hermione met in Hell's Kitchen. She was donating some food to a local food kitchen, and Shades, well, he was serving his community service. They'd struck up a conversation, and the rest was history. Now they lived together in a cabin in upstate New York.

It took a lot of work, but Shades worked as an art dealer now instead of a drug dealer. Hermione had transferred from the Ministry in London to work as a Federal Identity Commissioner for the MACUSA. Both of them spent a lot of time in the city at a fancy loft, but some nights and every weekend was spent entirely alone here at their home. It was exactly what they both needed.

Shades stood up from the table and walked over to the drinks cart. He made himself a whiskey. "Do you want anything?"

He'd ignored what she'd said, but Hermione knew him better than anyone. Staring up at the night sky and then into the dark forest that surrounded her, she shook her head. Standing, she walked over to Shades and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. "I have all I need right here with you," she whispered and then glanced up at his face.

Sighing, but not with annoyance, Shades set aside his whiskey tumbler, removed his sunglasses, and then kissed Hermione soundly. When he relented, he turned her around in his arms and continued to hold her so they could both just stare into the dark. "You were right," he told Hermione. "This is relaxing."

Even though he couldn't see her, Hermione smiled as she allowed him to hold her in the darkness. They were more than enough for one another, and no matter what, she knew he was there with her for the long haul. They remained that way for a long time before finally retreating inside to make love in the comforting darkness of their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
